There Goes My Life
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Matt gets his high school girlfriend, Janie, pregnant. Chapter Three is up!. A songfic. Please R&R.
1. Changes

Author's note: I don't own 7th heaven, (duh), it's owned by the WB and There Goes My Life is a song by Kenney Chesney. The lyrics belong to him. 

'All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.'  


Matt sat in the church, holding his girlfriend, Janie Matthews' hand. Even though he appeared to be listening to his father's sermon, his mind was a thousand miles away, trying to comprehend what Janie had told him. She was pregnant. How could that be when they had only had sex once. It had been a mistake and they swore not to do it again until they were married. She was pregnant. He knew guys who slept around every weekend and they had never gotten anyone pregnant, but he had only done it once, and now there was this little child that would depend on him for the rest of his life. He was only seventeen. Janie was only sixteen. 

__

  
'All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out in the city.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.'

How would he tell his parents? HE was supposed to be the responsible one. The role model older brother for the other kids to look up too. So much for going away to college. So much for college at all. His life was over before it had ever started. Now, he would have to get a job, or more importantly, keep a job, be a husband and a father. He looked up at his own father in the pulpit and wondered if he could ever be a dad like him. 

"Yes," he thought. "My life is definitely over. Either because I have to give up everything I wanted to do, or mom and dad are going to kill me."_  
_  
_'And he thought,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.......'  
_  
Janie stirred on the bench next to him. He looked down at the girl he loved. She looked positively miserable. He realized she hadn't said one thing about marriage or anything like that. He wondered what she was thinking. She was unconsciously rubbing her unswollen stomach. She was just about three months along, he figured out. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. 

He realized his life wasn't the only one changing.


	2. Telling Our Parents

Author's note: I don't own 7th heaven, (duh), it's owned by the WB and There Goes My Life is a song by Kenney Chesney. The lyrics belong to him. 

****

Chapter Two

Janie was glad Matt's arm was around her as she walked into the Camden's living room. Otherwise, she would have never had the courage to walk in under her own power. They had chosen to tell their parents together. They had asked them to meet them after school that day. Of course her father wasn't there. He never was anymore, not since the divorce

She let Matt lead her over to the sofa and pull her down beside him. 

"Are one of you going to tell us why we've been summoned here in the middle of the afternoon?" her mother demanded.

Janie opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. She resisted the urge to cover her mouth, but just barely.

"Janie's pregnant!" Matt blurted out in a rush, as if trying to get it out before he lost his courage.

Annie's mouth dropped open, Eric looked as though he couldn't breathe, and Janie's mother, Alexis, was the first to speak.

"Is he telling the truth, Janie Anne?" 

"Yes, ma'am, it is." Janie ducked her head to hide her tears.

"How could you possibly be so _stupid_ as to get pregnant?" She demanded. "After all I've taught you about pregnancy and sex and birth control, _how could you? How could you be so irresponsible?_"

Eric was torn. He wants to scream and yell at Matt, but at the same time, he felt compelled to minister to them.

"Don't call, Janie stupid, Mrs. Matthews," Matt said.

"Matt, I really don't think you need to be telling me anything right now," Alexis snapped.

"Don't talk to my son that way," Annie said, surprising herself with that remark. _That _was the first thing she had to say about Matt's girlfriend being pregnant?

"Look, let's not start name calling or fighting," Eric finally said. Father or minister, he knew that wasn't going to help. "Let's discuss this like adults."

"Excuse me," Alexis replied. "They are not adults, they are children." She motioned to Janie and Matt.

"Who are having a child," Eric answered, with a sense of calm he didn't feel. 

"Wait, who said anything about having this baby?" Alexis asked. "Janie is a dancer! She can't ruin her future over a mistake. We'll just make an appointment at the clinic tomorrow and that will be that. We can put this mess behind us."

"_ARE you suggesting ABORTION?" _Annie asked incredulously. 

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Any ideas of how they group should react to this? Any input for the next chapter is welcome! Hope you are enjoying this fic and thanks to all who have already reviewed.


	3. Daddy

Author's note: I don't own 7th heaven, (duh), it's owned by the WB and There Goes My Life is a song by Kenney Chesney. The lyrics belong to him. 

****

Chapter Three

"_Mother! I'm not having an abortion!" _Janie declared.

****

"Yes, I'm suggesting an abortion," Alexis answered, ignoring Janie's outburst. "Janie, how far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks. I'm not having an abortion." She replied. 

"Honey, it's just a little procedure," Alexis replied. "You'll just go to daddy's office, he'll give you some medicine and when you wake up, it'll be all over and the two of you can get on with your lives. Seperately."

"Abortion isn't the best alternative," Eric said. "There is always adoption. There are lots of couples out there who want babies."

"Daddy's pro-life, anyway," Janie said to her mother. "His clinic doesn't do abortions. They don't even prescribe morning after pills, except to victims of rape or incest."

After spilling the news, and defending Janie from her mother, Matt found he couldn't say much. Nor could he meet either of his parents eyes. He wondered why Eric hadn't blown his top yet. Probably because of Alexis. Matt had told him that Janie's mom wasn't the greatest in the world. For once Matt was glad Alexis was such a bitch, otherwise he probably still wouldn't be sitting there.

Annie was still flabbergasted that Alexis wanted Janie to have an abortion just so she wouldn't get fat.

The doorbell halted the conversation for the moment. Eric answered the door, then came back with Richard, Janie's father in tow. 

Janie leapt up from her seat beside Matt and practical launched herself into her father's arms.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Needless to say, Rick, was alarmed by his daughter's behavior. "Janie, calm down, Baby. Tell me what the problem is. It _can't_ be as bad as all this." 

"It is, it is that bad," she answered, pulling away and wiping her eyes. She looked up at him. "I'm pregnant, Daddy." 


	4. Matt Proposes, Ruthie Eavesdrops

****

Chapter Four

Richard pulled his daughter to him and hugged her tightly, the look on his face was one of disappointment and defeat. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Well, now, Baby, don't cry like this. It isn't good for the baby and it doesn't help you much either. Calm down. We'll just have to deal with this. We can handle it. We'll have to."

"Momma says I have to have an abortion," Janie cried. "I don't want an abortion. I want this baby."

"Your mother can't make you have an abortion," he replied, glaring at his ex-wife. "Abortion is the easy way out, and I don't think you or Matt deserve to get out of this easily. I also, do not think that this child should die to keep you thin."

"So I suppose you're going to let her keep this baby and let her ruin her life before it even begins," Alexis snapped.

"Alexis, please," he replied, angrily. "Please for one moment, pretend you are good mother and be more concerned about our daughter than what your friends at the country club are going to think?"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Alexis snapped. "I'm the one who raises her everyday, I'm the one who has to deal with all the problems . You, you just breeze in every other weekend, take her shopping, take her off on fancy vacations and you think that makes up for not being there."

"If you call leaving her home alone for days on end, raising her, then yes, you raise her. But she's my…" 

"**_SHUT UP!!" _**Janie interrupted. "**_SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!!!"_**

Tears rolled down her cheeks again. "_Can't you two just be in a room together without fighting?" _ She fled out of the house.

Matt looked around the room, then jumped up and ran after her. He found her sobbing on the front steps.

"Janie, are you okay, Baby?" He asked.

"Why do they always have to fight like that?"

Matt sat down on the steps and put his arms around her. "I don't know. Did you mean what you said? Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I've thought about adoption, I really have. I know that's what we agreed on. But I just can't do it. I can't. I tried. I went to one of those adoption agencies. You know the kind that sends you off for nine months to take care of a sick relative and you come back puffy and dazed without the baby. I just can't live knowing that I have a child out there, growing up without me. I can't stand the thought of not knowing when they're happy our sad or sick. I want to be there through that."

"Me too," Matt agreed. "We could get married and raise the baby, ourselves."

"It won't be easy. I don't know anything about babies or being a wife."

"I don't know anything about being a husband," Matt replied. "But I have three younger sisters and a younger brother. I know all about babies. Come on. I know it won't be easy, but we love each other. We can do this. I love you, Janie. Marry me and let me help raise our baby."

"Is that a proposal?" She laughed.

"Yes."

"Then I accept. Now kiss me before I fall apart."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and kissed her.

Upstairs, Ruthie went into Mary and Lucy's room. "What's adoption?" She asked Mary.

"It's when someone has a baby they can't take care of, so they give it to another family that can take care of it. Why?"

"Cause Janie's gonna have a baby and she was going to go take care of a sick relative, and leave the baby with them, but she doesn't want to leave the baby and Matt doesn't either. I don't Mommy and Daddy are gonna be happy with this."

"**_WHAT?" _**Both older girls sat straight up on their beds.


End file.
